Slade's Revenge
by Fearless.Leo
Summary: When Slade lures Robin to his hideout, Robin doesn't know that he's about to be in a fight for his life. Do Star's starbolts hold the key to saving him? Or will the Titans lose their fearless leader?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I don't own the Titans… Blah blah blah. Also- there will be multiple viewpoints here- Star's, Robin's, and bit of 3rd person.

Also- reviews are appreciated!

_*Beep beep beep_* Robin's hand slammed down onto his alarm clock. 5:45 AM. Perfect. He groaned as he got out of bed. Last night did not go well. When he fell onto his bed to sleep, he landed on a birdarang. Yeah, that felt wonderful. After he threw that at his wall, he fell into a restless sleep filled with nightmares about Slade.

He stumbled down the hallway towards the kitchen/living room area. He walked in still in his pajamas, his mask crooked, his hair messy.

"Dude, what happened to you? You look horrible!" BB was looking over at him from the counter where he was chomping on waffles.

"Yeah, man, what happened? Did your pillow attack you?" Cyborg snickered and BB laughed, spewing pieces of waffle everywhere.

"Watch where you're laughing, grass stain," came Raven's sarcastic reply.

Robin simply brushed off their comments and poured himself some orange juice. He sat down at the counter and sighed. Then the door opened. Starfire walked in.

"Hello and good morning, friends! This day shall be simply glorious!" She skipped over to the window and looked outside at the sun rising over the bay. The sunbeams lit her face up making her eyes almost glow. Robin noticed this, of course, and he smiled for the first time that morning.

"Morning, Star. Want some waffles? That is, if BB left you any." Cyborg glared at BB, who smiled sheepishly. "Robin? You want any?"

"Oh, Cyborg, that sounds wonderful! May I have some mustard on them, please?" She was still smiling. It was almost scary how hugely she was smiling.

"No thanks, man. I'm… not hungry." He shuffled back to his room to get dressed. When he went back into the living room, he almost ran into Starfire.

"Oh, hello Robin! I was wondering where you had gone!" She hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back. That was the best he'd felt all morning.

"Hey, Robin, I just finished my latest project and I thought we could test out the finished project! What do you say?" Cyborg looked at him pleadingly. He nodded. "YAY! Everybody meet me down in the garage in 20 minutes with your swimsuits, and food you wanna bring, and a towel!"

After everyone assembled downstairs, Cyborg led them outside and around to the back of the island. They saw a dock and a boat. "Ladies and gentleman!" (Cyborg looked meaningfully at BB, who glared back) "May I present to you- the T-Boat!" He stepped aside, allowing them to see his new creation. It was a rather large speed boat. There was seating enough for 5- one person to sit in the front and steer, and two benches for passengers with an area in the back for the other stuff. Everyone piled in and they started off for their destination-Cyborg driving, Star enjoying the water's spray and the breeze immensely, Robin enjoying Star immensely, BB trying to joke with Raven, and Raven looking sick.

I know it was short, but the other chapters will be longer. This just isn't that important but I needed a start.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, the setting isn't really important- Rob and Star's fluff convo is the most important part (helps build romance, which is important later). Just thought the scenery would help (and I have an obsession for all things tropical!).

After a ten minute boat ride, the T-Boat pulled up to a dock on a small island. Everyone clambered out with their stuff and followed Cyborg up a small hill.

"Ok, Cy, what exactly is on this island?" Robin stared inquisitively at the borg that was leading them… somewhere…

"Trust me, guys, this is well worth the trip!" Once they climbed over the hill, they realized the immensity of the island. In the middle was a GIGANTIC glass dome. "I heard about this from one of the guys at the pizza place! It's a special tropical conservatory! There are some places, though, where we can picnic and swim! Whadya think?" He smiled at himself for being so brilliant.

Starfire shrieked with delight and started running down the hill. Robin followed, then BB and Cyborg. Raven walked calmly. Typical. When they reached the door, they were greeted by a man wearing khaki pants and a t-shirt that read "The TEC Project".

BB piped up- "What does TEC stand for? Like, technical? Like machines?"

The man smiled and shook his head. "No, TEC stands for Tropical Environment Conservation. I hope you five enjoy today!" He opened the door for them.

They all walked in and were hit by a heat wave. It seemed like they walked through a portal and came out in Tahiti. There were hibiscus plants and palm trees and bamboo everywhere, along with a lot of water. After walking for a few minutes, the glass dome became invisible to them, making the environment seem like they were actually there. There were even parrots.

Cyborg led them to a small clearing. "Ok, guys, right over there is our spot. We have this Southern quarter all to ourselves until 10 tonight. Let's have fun!" he led them through a few palms and into another clearing. This one was different, however, and better. There was a small valley into which a crystal-clear river flowed, cascading over the rocks making a small waterfall about 20 feet tall. On the opposite side, the slope was very gentle and easy to walk down. The pond at the bottom was just as clear, about 50 feet deep, and filled with tropical fish. There were beautiful flowers all around and many palms and hammocks and shady spots perfect for picnicking. Also, if they stood under a few certain trees, they could see out to the edge of the dome and see out into the bay and see the sky.

Starfire set her stuff down and spun around with her arms out, taking it all in. "Oh, Cyborg, this is absolutely perfect! Thank you so much for bringing us here! Are we allowed to swim in the water here? Or is it forbidden?" She stepped to the edge of the cliff and peered down.

"Yeah, it's totally swimmable! That's why you guys were supposed to bring swimsuits! Let's change, and then we can go!" Cyborg pointed over to a rock with a door in it. "That's the changing room."

After everyone changed, they all climbed down to the pool. Robin was wearing red trunks with tiny green and yellow "R" insignia everywhere, and sitting in the shallows. BB was wearing green and purple trunks and was preparing to dive off the cliff. Raven was wearing a dark purple tankini and sitting under a tree reading. Starfire was wearing a beautiful light purple and silver bikini and sitting with Robin. Cyborg was normal. And jumped in at the same time BB did, soaking everyone. Including Raven's book.

"You morons! You soaked my book!" She walked over to the spring and used her power to hold them underwater until they turned blue. Then she let them up to gasp for air.

"Raven… you…could have… killed… us." BB was panting and glaring/pouting.

"You're so stupid, grass stain. You could have become a fish." She set her soggy book in the sun to dry and sat in the shallows with Robin and Starfire.

After they ate lunch, they played some games and swam some more. Cyborg had brought some tools and was upgrading his left arm with some new gadget. Raven walked over to a hammock and sat down to read. However, she was quickly interrupted by BB who sat with her. Robin sat with Star at the edge of the pool until Robin got up to get a sandwich and use the bathroom. When he got back, she was gone.

"Hey, Cy, did you see where Star went?" Robin was glancing around worriedly.

"I think she went that way, between those trees. She probably just wanted a clear view of the sunset." Cyborg nodded towards a small grove of palm trees. Robin walked under them to find Starfire sitting on a large rock, staring out towards the sunset. Once again, the sun was lighting up her features exquisitely.

"Star, what's wrong? Why'd you wander off?" Robin sat down beside her.

"Nothing is wrong, dear friend. I simply wanted to watch the setting of the sun. It is a very beautiful thing and I enjoy it very much." She sighed and smiled at Robin.

ROBIN POV

She sighed and smiled at me in a way that made me melt inside. I wanted to tell her that I love her, that I always have loved her, and that she's perfect in every way. But the words wouldn't come. "Star… uh… I just wanted to tell you that I really like… uh…" Her eyes seemed to light up even more. "Your bathing suit. Is it new?" She seemed sad when I said this, as if she knew what I wanted to say.

"Yes, friend Robin. It is new. I bought it when Raven took me to the 'mall of shopping' last week to celebrate Blorthog." She moved closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

I couldn't stand it. I had to tell her, but I just wasn't brave enough. I could fight Cinderblock or Slade without fear. I could run into a burning building without so much as flinching. But I couldn't tell the girl that I love three words.

What a brave person I am, right?

I sighed and shifted my weight. Star looked up at me with concern. "Robin, you seem troubled. What is wrong?" She looked at me with her large, green eyes, like beautiful emeralds in the sun. A strand of hair fell across her face and my hand acted without my brain's ok. It brushed it out of her face and ended up resting on the side of her neck. We were only inches apart and I was going to take a leap of faith, when we heard yells from behind us.

"AHH! What are you DOING?" Raven burst through the trees and ran towards us, followed closely by BB. She ran over to us and turned to glare at BB. Then we noticed that she was blushing.

"Raven, I'm sorry! It just seemed like… you wanted to… and at first you didn't mind and…" BB was blushing too, and wringing his hands worriedly.

"If you want to keep your mouth on your face, you better shut it grass stain!" She glared menacingly at him, and then turned to us. "You didn't see anything, RIGHT?" I shook my head quickly and nudged Star. She just looked at me weird, and then seemed to understand. She nodded as well. Then Cyborg walked over.

"Alright, you guys! We gotta go! Grab your stuff and head back to the boat." We all sighed with relief, and headed back home.


	3. Chapter 3

STAR POV

When we all returned home to our tower, I offered to help Cyborg carry everything upstairs. Everyone else went up to their rooms for the night because it was quite late. "Cyborg, would it be alright with you if I went on a quick walk? I want to go to the park and feed a lost little dog. It has been asking me for food very often."

He chuckled a little and nodded. "Go ahead, Star. But don't take too long. Robin might worry." He chuckled again and walked the last of our belongings upstairs.

I exited the garage and flew towards the park. Unbeknownst to me, however, my communicator fell and hit the pavement, totally destroying it. I didn't notice and kept flying towards the lost little dog with part of a sandwich from my lunch. When I arrived at the park, I wandered until I found the puppy in the woods on the opposite side of the road from the park. I fed it and played with it for a little bit. When I stood up to go home, however, I was struck with a spell of tiredness and dizziness, causing me to collapse in the grass under the trees.

ROBIN POV

Next morning

As I stumbled down into the kitchen, I was greeted by the same sarcastic remarks as the day before. This time, however, Starfire didn't come in. "Hey, have you guys seen Star? Normally she's up by now." I looked in the direction of the door, hoping she was right outside.

"Relax, Rob. She went on a walk last night. She's probably still just napping. If she's not out by 7, we'll check out her room."

I sat on the couch watching BB and Cyborg play games for an excruciatingly long hour and 15 minutes. As soon as the second hand reached 12, I headed for her room. I knocked on the door. Nothing. I waited and knocked again. Nothing. I tried one last time, and received the same answer; a hollow quiet. I hastily typed in the overwrite code and threw her door open. I saw her bed, perfectly made. Her pajamas, still laid out for bedtime. Something was wrong.

I ran down the stairs, with a very confused threesome following me. When we reached the garage, we all hopped in the T-Car. "Where was she going? Did she tell you? Maybe something happened to her. What if-" I was spouting off random questions, looking out the window constantly, searching for clues.

Raven's powers forced me to silence. "That's MUCH better. Stop freaking out, bird boy. She's probably fine. Don't worry until you have good reason to." She was glaring at me from under her hood. I nodded.

"Raven's right, man. She told me that she was going to the park because she found a lost puppy and she wanted to feed it. Typical Star." He chuckled and kept driving. At an insanely slow pace.

He was right, though. That was very typical of her. Caring for everyone else before herself. She was a sucker for any small helpless creature, especially if it was small and furry. I whispered to myself, "Please be ok, Star." At that moment, Cyborg decided to slam on the brakes, throwing BB into the front seat and into Raven's lap, and me onto the dashboard. At least, partially. One of my feet was in Cyborg's face, the other was in Raven's.

It was a commotion with feet and insults going every which way.

"Cyborg, why the HELL did you do that?" My head hit the windshield, my foot hit his face.

"BEAST BOY! DON'T MOVE! If any of you touches ANY of me down there, you. Are. DEAD!" She tried to extricate him without making it worse. "Why don't you change, retard?"

Cyborg shoved me out of his face and just knocked me onto BB, who got shoved even further down under the dashboard and resulted in his face being squished between my back and her lap. "Guys, is that Star's communicator?"

All the flurry stopped immediately. Cyborg stepped out of the car. BB changed into a cat, allowing the rest of us to pile out. I sprinted to the small pile of plastic debris. It was a communicator, all right.

I fell to my knees. "No… Please, no… Star!" I jumped up and ran for the park, followed closely by the others. When we reached it, we searched for 10 minutes. BB became a bloodhound. Raven used her telepathy. Cyborg scanned the surrounding area. But to no avail. "NOW do I have good reason to worry, Raven?" She looked at me briefly, then turned away, ashamed. BB pulled her into a hug. Cyborg shook his head. I fell to my knees. "Star, where are you?" escaped my lips, barely an audible whisper.

Little did we know something was transpiring in the woods across the street.


	4. Chapter 4

3RD POV

Shortly after the sun rose over Jump City, a criminal was putting his next scheme into motion. He carried nothing but a special camera and a syringe. He crept through the waking streets of the city until he reached his destination- the woods near the local park. He quickly found what he was looking for. Crouching near the girl's sleeping figure, he silently injected the syringe into her arm. The man waited for a minute and then turned the sleeping girl over onto her back so he could see her face. Then he pulled out a camera and captured about 5 shots of her, each with a different angle, each capturing a topical picture and an infrared scan. When he was done, he simply melted away into the shadows and disappeared.

ROBIN POV

It was a very silent ride back to the tower. When we reached it, I ran up the stairs and went into my room. I locked the door and picked up a picture of me and Star. It was of the night that Kitten took me to her prom to keep her father from destroying the city. Starfire was wearing a beautiful purple gown and white gloves, and her eyes were beautiful, as usual. I was wearing a tux and my mask. I gently put the picture back beside me bed and walked out into the living room.

Everyone was sitting on the couch. When I entered, they all looked at me.

"Robin, we all know Star is special to you. Just relax. And we can find her, ok?" Raven looked at me with a sincere expression of… pity? Compassion? I couldn't tell.

"Yeah, and how are we going to do THAT? We tried everything! Her communicator is broken, Cyborg can't track her, your powers can't help, BB couldn't find her… And I can't even do anything!" I punched the wall and dented it. Everyone jumped a little. Then I heard a beeping noise. Someone was trying to talk with us.

3RD POV

After taking all the necessary pictures, Slade returned to his hideout. He plugged the camera into his computer and started making a video. Earlier in the week, he captured a young redhead. He tied her up and made her say certain things, do certain things. All for this video.

Slade had the body and with the pictures, he could make the girl look like Starfire. From their last battle he had voice recordings of her. Taking the girl's words and Starfire's voice and looks, he made a beautiful video. All he had to do was put it to use.

ROBIN POV

I ran over to the monitor and opened the message. At first, all we saw was a dark room. Then a light turned on and we were horrified at what we saw.

Starfire was tied up and screaming. "Please! Please, help me!" Then Slade stepped in front of her, blocking her from view. He chuckled.

"Greetings, Titans. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Slade! What do you want?" He laughed and pressed a button. We heard Starfire scream in pain. "Stop it! STOP! Let her go!" My hands were balled into fists at my side. If Slade were here now, he would be dead.

"I'll let her go, Robin. If you make me a deal." He paused and looked meaningfully at me. "You were such a good apprentice, Robin. I miss having you. Come back to me, Robin. And I'll let her go."

I couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening. Again. Last time it did, he forced me to fight my team, to hurt Star. I couldn't do it again. But maybe if I acted like I agreed, I could save her. It was the best chance I had. "Alright, I'll do it." My everyone just looked at me in shock.

"Robin, you can't!"

"What are you thinking?"

"Dude you're crazy, man!"

I held up my hand for silence. Then I whispered. "It's the only way." I looked up. "Isn't it, Slade?"

"This is why I miss you, Robin. So smart. Yes, it is. Meet me tomorrow behind the McDonalds on Kindler Street. Come alone, at 7 AM. If you do not do as I say…" Once again, he hit a button and Starfire started screaming.

"AHH! Please do not do this, Robin! Please!" She fell to the floor, crying. I was almost crying, too.

"I get it already! I promise I'll do what you say just don't hurt her!" I switched off the TV, cutting off Slade.

Raven put her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. "Robin, listen. I know you want to get her back. But there has to be another way! We could find his hideout, maybe."

"Raven, Slade won't let that happen. When I get there, I'll free Star and fight him off so she can escape. Then she can get you guys for backup." I looked at them. They all looked unsure, but they eventually agreed.

I trudged back into my room and slammed the door, collapsing onto my bed. Everything was going wrong. Instead of relaxing and having a normal day, I had to sit around for a long time with nothing to do but think. Instead of being with the girl I love, I had to think of a plan to rescue her.

I couldn't stand it. Thinking about Star. Alone, terrified, in pain… I ran down to the training room. Setting the controls to high, I ran into the room, expecting the worst. In my anger, I didn't notice how hard it was. I was just striking out at everything that moved. Suddenly, however, a giant robot appeared from behind and knocked me to the ground. It pinned me down and was about to kill me. It's metallic, clawed hand reached slowly towards my throat when it suddenly stopped working. I looked up into the control room and saw Raven.

As I stood up to brush myself off, Raven walked over to me. "What were you doing, Robin? You could have killed yourself." She glared at me. "What would happen to Starfire then?"

My head snapped up and I came face-to-face with a belligerent Raven. I was about ready to punch her. She must have known, because she used her powers to slam me up against the wall and hold me there. "Listen, Bird Boy. We're all worried about Star, and we're all worried about you and what you've gotten yourself into. Cyborg, BB and I are all upstairs comforting each other and trying to make a plan to help rescue her. And what do you do? Almost get yourself killed. That's such a brilliant idea." Her sarcasm was beginning to irritate me. "Star loves you and wouldn't want you to save her at all. She would be devastated if you even got a splinter trying to rescue her! So you need to relax, pull our head out of your ass, and stop being so damn dumb!"

She let me go and turned to walk away, muttering to herself. All I heard was 'bird boy'. I felt even worse. Because she was right. I was being really stupid. "Hey, Raven, uh…" She turned and looked at me, her dark eyes peering out from under her hood. "uh, thanks. For… that." I waved my hand in the general direction of the wall where she yelled at me. She just nodded and kept walking.

I stood there for a moment, thinking to myself. I decided that Raven was right about one thing for sure- I needed to relax. I figured I would need my strength to fight Slade tomorrow, so I walked up to my room and collapsed on m bed, falling into a restless sleep.


End file.
